Hate or Love?
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is a story about Bella living in Forks her whole life and her parents never slpit up. Now Complete! SEQUEL IS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" I screamed when I saw the truck he got me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't just thank me but Billie to, you know it was his car and also Jacob he did help me fix it up for you" I smiled and then hugged Billie and then Jacob got out the driver's side and he hugged me.

"I knew you would like it Bella"

"You always know what I like" and kissed him and then we heard a clear of the throat and we turned to look at our parents apologetic.

"Well we should be leaving" Billie said as he wheeled to Jacob's car and Jacob gave me one last peck and went off with his dad. I and my dad stood there as they drove off.

"You really like him don't you" My dad asked shyly

"Yeah I guess so" Don't take me wrong of course I liked Jacob but I didn't love him. He had already told me he loved me once but he also said that I shouldn't say it if I didn't mean it and so I didn't. He was hurt but now it's back to normal.

"C'mon Bella your mom is going to be back from work soon"

"Yeah I'll cook something"

"Ok" he said as he patted my head and walked in to the house. As I turned to go into my house I heard the car coming. I turned around to just see Edward pass by in his silver Volvo. His sister Rosalie who was in the passenger turned to look at me and gave me a dirty look that I was happy be return. When they were gone I walked into my house.

"Dad what would you like?"

"Whatever is fine with me"

"Ok" I decided to make a simple pasta plate that my mother loved. I placed the plates down and then my mother came home.

"I'm home" she said and then my dad meets her with a kiss and then she smelled the air.

"What's cooking?"

"Bella made pasta" my dad explained and my mother walked in to the kitchen

"Well let's eat" and we all sat down at the dinner table.

"So Bella I saw you finally got your car"

"Yeah"

"I want you to be safe on that car okay" I was going to say something when my dad spoke first.

"I and Jacob fixed it up so it should be safe" I froze immediately. My mom hated the blacks. My mom glared at my dad and looked at me.

"In that case be very careful"

"Mom" I said in shock "Jacob would never do anything to harm me!"

"You never know Bella……. His dad is practically crazy with believing in old myths and stuff it probably runs in the family"

"Mother god you're so!..."

"So what?"

"ARG!!!!" I said as I walked up to my room.

"Bella come back here!" my mother screamed and I just ran into my room. From my locked door I could hear the screams from my parents.

"Honey calm down" My dad pleaded

"No Charlie! You know how much I dislike the blacks!"

"I know"

"We have to do something"

"What do you mean?"

"To separate them"

"I can't believe it you're willing to destroy your daughters happiness for you your own liking!"

"It's for her own good!"

"No! Billie is my friend"

"So what you prefer them than your own wife!"

"I'm not saying that!"

"You are I always knew you didn't love me" and then I heard a door slam and then my dad knocking on the door

"C'mon I love you" from the other side of the door my mom said.

"No" she simply said. This went on for a while he kept saying he loved her and she said no and it got so lame that I decided to sneak out. I walked down my deserted street and then turned into the woods. I climbed up a tree and then it happened. I heard loud growls coming closer and scream.

"You have to stop him!" some one screamed

"I know that Alice!" some one else said. Alice? Could it be Alice Cullen? No it can't.

"Emmett this is one vision I do not want to happen"

"I got it how are Jasper and Rosalie doing"

"They said he headed this way"

"I smell her"

"I know me too" What is going on Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Japer all the Cullens here? What was going on? Vision? What vision? She could see visions? Where is Edward? Could smell her? Smell who? All this questions were making me uneasy and then I fell from the tree. I landed on my butt and it hurt.

"Ow" I said and it felt like it was on queue because the whole Cullen siblings came out the shadows with worried looks.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked and I nodded

"Good now Emmett I think we need to get her out of here now…." And then she stopped and all the Cullens looked at one spot and then Edward came out. But he looked weird. His whole posture was feline like and his eyes were coal black and it scared me.

"Shit" Emmett cursed under his breath. Rosalie and Jasper stepped in front of me and Alice and Emmett who stood on both my sides.

"Edward" Rosalie warned

"So you would turn on your own brother for a human girl you hate?" Rosalie looked back at me with a dirty look and then turned back to Edward.

"Your right…. But I won't let you be the one to harm her sure to hell who ever likes to kill her but I know you Edward this will ruin you and that's why am here" Her words hurt a little but at the same time they were kind.

"I see" Was what Edward said and then he was out of my sight. Then I was pulled back and slammed against something hard. All the Cullens turned around at the sound of my scream. Alice stepped forward cautiously.

"Edward leave her" He wrapped an arm around my waist and with the other one he rested it at my neck.

"But she's so good" and his grip tightened and I let out a whimper

"Edward you know you don't want to hurt her" His chest rumbled against my back and he then he threw me to the floor hard. My palms got scrapped.

"Now!" Alice screamed and then Jasper and Emmett grabbed Edward and started taking him back into the shadows.

"Bella do me a favor" She pleaded and I nodded

"Please don't tell no one of this experience and I promise we'll explain later" and she was gone and then I heard a whisper "Run!" and I didn't think about it I ran as fast as my legs could. I reached my house and I snuck back in and lay on my bed not able to sleep. My whole body ached but also the fact that when I close my eyes there I could see Edward's feline posture walking toward at me with those coal black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed up all night. The light shined through my window but it was still a cloudy day. I got up and I was so sore. My back hurt and butt. I walked slowly to the bathroom and took a slow shower since it hurt to move everything. I got out the shower and looked down at my scrapped palms. I tried to move my palms and it hurt. I decided to wrap my arm in bandages. When I finished it looked like I was ready to box some one or something.

I walked to my room and decided to wear something loose that didn't cling to my body since I was so sore. I wore baggy sweats and a big hoodie. I walked down stairs to a see a note from my parents.

_Bella,_

_Me and your mother are going to have some alone time so I decided to take her out for the weekend. I hope you have a great weekend and Billie is going to call check up on you ok and if you need anything just call him. _

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I threw the letter at the garbage as I grabbed an apple. I walked out to my car and started my way to school. I arrived at school and I relaxed when I didn't see a silver Volvo at Rosalie's car. I parked close to the school just incase I needed a quick get away. I got out the car and meet up with Angela since I was more close to her but of course the rumor was that I and Jessica and Lauren were the three duos. Angela smiled and as I walked to her I was stopped by Jessica.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Mike asked me out!" and she jumped up and down and she gave me a hug. The minute she touched me a let out a scream of pain and she let go instantly.

"What's wrong" she asked worried

"No it's…." and before I could answer I saw it the Silver Volvo. It parked near my car and my heart started about to burst out of my chest. From the driver's side came out Edward and we locked eyes and then he looked away as though ashamed. Then his siblings came out too. Jessica then grabbed my hand as though to pull me but again a let out a scream of pain and she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry I forget"

"It's okay"

"So how come you hurt all over" and then she got a glimpse of my hands and she gasped and looked at them "and your hands!" and she screamed that out and in that moment have of the kids were already gathered around me asking what happened. I looked over to the Cullens and they all looked at me with frightened expressions except Rosalie who glared at me. I let out a breath.

"I fell down my stairs and landed on my palms" and then I heard gasps and then more questions but thank god the bell rang and Angela got me out of there. I didn't even look back to the Cullens because to be honest I really don't want an explanation of what happened. I just want to forget it as soon as possible.

Classes went to fast for my licking because next thing I knew it was lunch time. I walked into the lunchroom with many eyes on me but the ones that made me nervous were of the Cullens.

I was walking to my table when I saw Edward making his way to me and my breathing got heavy and my heart was beating really fast.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I stood there not saying anything and then he looked around awkwardly and then I let out a breath I was holding in.

"No" I whispered and people were able to hear and there were gasps all around and whispering. I turned around to leave but he turned me around and I let out a whimper

"Bella please let me explain"

"Just leave me alone!" and I ran out.

"Bella!" I heard him scream. I ran out and as I neared my car I turned around to see the whole Cullen siblings following me. I stopped and turned around to face.

"What do you want?"

"Just want to explain" Edward answered

"I told you don't talk to me! I don't care what happened ok and I don't want you to tell me what happened! Obviously what happened is a big secret that I don't plan to carry around!" I stopped to catch my breath

"Don't you get it I don't want anything to do with you guys I know what ever happened last night will ties together in some way that I don't want" I looked at all of them and they looked at me confused. I couldn't take it all of this was too much. I walked to my car and left. I took one last glance back and they were gone.

When I got home I remembered that I was going to be alone all weekend. When I got home I was so tired that I went straight to bed. I don't know how long I was asleep for but the sound of the phone ringing woke me up. I looked out my window to see it was dark outside. I heard the phone ring again and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bella!"

"Jake?"

"God! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

"Oh sorry fell asleep just woke up" I heard him sigh with relief

"Ok so what are you doing"

"I think am just going to make something to eat and then go to sleep again"

"Did you have a rough day"

"You could say that"

"What happened" Should I tell him? No, knowing him he would probably go and try to kill the Cullens

"Nothing big you know just school"

"Oh….." Then I heard Billie in the background telling Jake to get off the phone

"Hey I go to go"

"Ok"

"Love you"

"Yeah"

"Bye" He said sadly

"Bye" and I hung up.

I walked to the kitchen and ate left over pasta. I was in front of the TV watching some random music videos when my phone rang.

"Hello" I heard some sniffling

"Bella"

"Mom! What's wrong?" I then heard sobbing and loud growling and then a scream from my mother and everything was quiet.

"Bella" a deeper voice said

"Who are you? What have you done to my parents?"

"You don't have to worry about them they're dead" I froze and let the phone fall but I could still hear his voice

"I have say your mother sure did put up more of a fight than your dad she even got to a phone but to bad she called you let me say what could you possibly do" and then I heard a laugh and the phone went dead. I sat there dumbfounded. I walked slowly to my room and then sat on my bed. It was around midnight when the doorbell rang. I walked down stairs and opened the door to see two cops. Their mouths opened and they talked slowly but I didn't hear a word and then everything started spinning and darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. Next to me was Dr.Cullen and the minute I realized that my heart started beating fast and the heart monitor showed.

"Now Bella if you don't calm down I might have to sedate you" I nodded and took in deep breaths.

"I think am okay now"

"I see" he looked through some papers and then smiled at me

"Well I see that you're ok so you're free to go by today when ever you like"

"Ok" and then I got up slowly and I let a whimper escape and I fell back. He looked worried at me.

"Is everything okay" No.

"Yeah see I fell down my stairs yesterday and scrapped my palms too"

"Oh so this is how you got these" and he looked at my palms "You did a good job on fixing yourself up"

"Thanks"

"Well maybe you should spend the night"

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning"

"What!"

"Calm down"

"My….my parents! Where are my parents?" I was getting hysterical now

"They didn't tell you?" Dr. Cullen asked almost appalled

"Where are they? My parents!"

"Bella calm down" I didn't care how many times he said it was still screaming and soon two other male nurses came down and held me down as Dr.Cullen Injected something in me and soon darkness came over me again.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark hospital room. I groaned and then I heard the ring of a phone. I looked around and there beside me was a cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Good aren't you a smart one" It was the same deep voice

"What do you want?" I could hear my heart rising because of the machine

"Bella please calm down"

"Tell me who you are"

"I see this is going to be difficult"

"What do you want?"

"Your dad is alive"

"What"

"Now do as I say then I won't kill him"

"Ok"

"First you have to get out of the hospital and then I'll call you when your out"

"How will you…." He hung up before I could finish.

I slowly took out the needle in my arm other things that were sticking to me. I looked at the chair next to me and with luck there were my clothes and so I changed. I walked out and nobody paid attention to me and so I quickly walked out. I was not even out for a second when the phone rang again.

"Good Bella so now you see that car in front of you" I looked forward and there it was a black BMW.

"Yeah"

"Well I the keys to it are in your pocket" I looked through my pockets and there it was the keys

"Ok"

"Now in the passenger sear you'll find the directions to a place ok fallow them"

"Ok"

"See you soon" and he hung up.

I got in the car and just like he said there on the passenger seat was directions. I was driving down the street when I noticed a small black book on the floor. I opened the book and realized it was a phone book. In that phone book were the numbers of all the Cullens and some other numbers like Dr. Numbers and that's when I realized this must be Dr. Cullen's car. The minute I realized that I froze and accidentally braked. The minute I did the cell phone rang.

"Get out the car!" an angry voice ordered me

"What?"

"Get out! Or your dad gets it"

"Okay! okay!" and I got out the car

"Now go straight into the woods and run as fast as you can forward and ill meet you" and he clicked. I stood there for awhile wondering what got him so mad and then I started in to the woods. I was getting pretty tired when out of no where I was being cared.

"What the hell?" and I looked up to see that I was in a young man's arms. He had black messy hair and his features were those of a model. He looked down on me and gave me an evil smile and his red eyes seemed to tell me he was hungry. I closed my eyes so not to see them anymore. He shook me a little and then I fell down on the couch. I opened my eyes and there his face was only inches away.

"Well aren't you a cute little think"

"Where's my dad?" He laughed and then he laughed so hard that he was grabbing his stomach.

"What's so funny!?" I asked angrily and he took in deep breaths

"You must be the most stupid girl I've ever meet…….didn't I tell you in the phone when your mother called you that your dad but up less of a fight then your mother" and he chuckled some more. I turned so red that you would think I was going to explode. How could I fall for this?

"Oh Bella I just love that color on you" He said as he caressed my cheek and I pushed his hand away

"What do you want me for then?!"

"Well you see" He then looked at me and then I don't know but I felt no fear at all. He leaned in so that he was sniffing my neck.

"When I killed your mother I still had your father's blood on my fangs and then your mother's blood mixed with it and it was the most tasteful thing ever" and then he licked my collar bone and I felt to sharp points and he bit down on me. I let a small whimper and he held me closer to him. Then he pulled away quickly and growled.

"They're coming"

"Who?" I asked weakly and he looked at the door with pure anger

"The Cullens" What? Why would the Cullens be here? What did they have to do with this? And I was going to ask all of these to him but then he picked me up and ran out the back door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some where I can eat in peace" and I shuddered and he laughed. I was about to say something when this burning sensation from my collarbone and he noticed and he groaned and let me fall to the floor.

"You're no use to me no more" and he was gone. I lay on my side and pressed my knees to my chest and the burning wouldn't go away.

"Please some one make it stop!" I was screaming and sobbing. Then I was lifted again and saw it was Edward and I gasped.

"It's okay Bella I won't hurt you" for some reason I believed him and I let my head rest on his chest and I felt us moving and darkness took over again.


	4. Chapter 4

The burning sensation was so unbearable. I was scared to move because everything hurt. The whole time Alice and Edward tried to explain was happening to me. So far of what I could hear through my screams were that the whole Cullen family was vampires and now I was turning into one. This meant that I would be young forever and I would survive on blood. I can't believe them I'm hoping this would just be some horrible dream or some new show that tricked people.

The burning didn't compare to what came next. My heart bumped so hard that I thought that it would burst out. I grabbed my chest and let out the loudest screams ever and I felt like just ripping it out but two strong held me still. At first I didn't know who it was but then I found out it was Edward. It really shocked me because he stayed with me the whole time and he would also sing to me. The pain soon went away and I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward still holding me. I was so surprised that I jumped out of his hands and fell on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Edward laughed and stuck out his hand to me and I took it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders

"So you can't talk now?" He said and I glared at him and crossed my arms

"You sure have quite a temper" He noted and I just rolled my eyes and He laughed.

I decided I had enough of this and so started storming off and I opened the door and there stood Alice and Emmitt. They smiled wide at me and I stepped back a little. Alice looked me over and let out a happy scream and clapped her hands.

"I knew it!! You look so gorgeous!!" I raised an eyebrow and she smiled wider

"Let me show you!" and she dragged me to the bathroom.

"Look" she said and I faced the mirror. I let my mouth hang as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I did not look like anything like my old self. I seemed taller and thinner and my hair seemed to shine more and my eyes were not chocolate brown anymore but a scary red. Those eyes brought his image back and I immediately let out a loud scream that made the mirror shatter. Alice quickly pulled away from the mirror and out into the living room. There everyone was gathered and it was awkward I just stood at the doorway while everyone sat down and looked at me.

"Hi Bella my name is Esme" Their mother said as she shook my hand and then sat down again. Then nobody else introduced themselves because obviously I already knew them.

"Bella would you like to have a seat?" I shook my head and he sighed

"I know Bella this all is new to you but we do have to discuss some things" I nodded and he once again sighed.

"Ok so now that you are a vampire you must know that if you plan on being part of our family you must pass by our rules" My eyes widened and I started breathing hard

"Hold up! You are expecting me to join your family?" and Alice nodded eagerly and I shook my hand

"I can't okay I have my own family and their dead okay! So I'm not planning on joining some other family so I can replace them!"

"Bella it would be easier if you wore with some one instead of yourself then…" and I cut of Carlisle

"No! I don't plan on doing anything with this"

"Bella you can't deny what you are" Alice stated and I sighed

"I know okay but I just can't deal with people right now" and I started walking out the house when Alice walked in front of me.

"Bella please at least let us take you hunting so you won't attack some one" and I glared at her

"I can do this on my own" and I moved around and she grabbed my arm

"Fine but when you come around here again then come visit us to see how you been"

"Sure" and I walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Many years have passed since then and it wasn't passing any faster. After I left their home everything was so hard. The hunger and just being alone was hard. Some times I wanted to go back but I don't know if it was my stubbornness that kept me from asking help. I mostly ran everywhere when I was over in Canada I meet another vampire family which drank human blood. I was scared at first but hey it's not like they could hurt my or anything. For some reason I imaged human drinkers as monsters but they were quite nice and should normal. I stayed with them for couple of days and then they told me about the Volturi and that they could help me out.

When I arrived at Voltera, Italy I was greeted by one of the Voltuirs guard. I meet the three leaders of the Volturi which were Aro, Caious and Marcus. They were alright and they did help me out. The only one that gave me a bad vibe was Aro always looking at me in such lustful eyes. That was my number one reason for leaving and also that I knew all I needed to make it on my own. After I left Italy I decided to go to Paris for a while to see what that was all about.

I arrived at Paris and it was not that amazing to be honest. At first every minute my mouth was open gazing at everything. I went on a lot of tours and ended renting a small apartment on top of a flower shop. The old lady let me leave there while I worked in the job and that's how I paid for the rent. After I was all set I decided to stay longer and so this is where I live now.

I was putting a vase of flowers away when the door bell ran announcing that a customer had walked in so I turned around.

"Hi, how can I help you" I smiled and the boy blushed and coughed

"I would like to get roses"

"How many?"

"14"

"Why 14"

"Well my girlfriend is turning 14" and I fixed the flowers and then handed them to him

"Well have a nice day"

"Yeah you too" and he waved good bye and walked out the store.

The day was slow today. I was about to close when I heard some one say stop. I opened the door to see both Edward and Emmitt running toward my shop.

"Whoa Bella!" Emmitt said when he stopped in front of me

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're not here stocking you ok don't give yourself so much credit" Edward said and I glared at him and looked at Emmitt

"So what are you doing here?" He laughed

"Well you see me and Rosalie are getting married and so they wanted us to check out the flowers and to figure out how much they cost"

"Oh well come in then" and the whole night I was just showing them flowers and their prices and all that stuff. The whole time though Edward kind of hanged back looking at the opposite and would speak when Emmitt asked him something but that was rare. At the end he couldn't decide weather to get tulips or Jasmines and so he called Alice.

"Hey…well am here at the flower shop…hey its not so easy to choose flowers…yes she is helping us but now I don't know which ones to get… tulips and jasmines… jasmines…oh hold on guess what!... guess who works here?" I immediately did some sign language telling to shut up and he just waved me off and of course Edward found this funny and chuckled.

"Bella! …yes... Okay…ok… bye" and he hung up. I glared at him and he just laughed and patted my head.

"Bella don't be mad anyways you're invited to the wedding oh and we decided on jasmines"

"What!"

"Beellaa ddoonn….." I smacked him

"That's not what I meant dumb ass I meant like what you know all of a sudden am invited to a wedding of some stranger"

"Don't be silly Bella you're like family" I stiffened and I glared at him

"I have no family and I don't plan on being part of one!" I screamed

"Whoa there Bella didn't know It was a sensitive subject" I growled and walked to the cashier.

"Ok let's get this over with". They paid and of course I had to drop of the flowers at the wedding so there was no way out of it. When they left I walked up to my apartment and sat on my couch. This was such a hard day after all.

I saw the sun rise and it was another day.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding was this weekend and I had nothing to wear. I was locking up the store when someone tapped me on the back and I turned around to see Alice.

"Oh I saw you going to the store to by a dress and I just knew I had to come with you" I was about to open my mouth to object but she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a car.

"C'mon the stores don't stay open all day!" and she pushed me into the car and then we were off.

Alice was so happy the whole time. She took me into every store she could and then finally I put my foot down.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"Alice I was just going to buy something to wear nice for the wedding! Not a whole new wardrobe!" she chuckled

"Don't be silly Bella" and she grabbed my hand and I pulled away

"No! okay let's just get some dress or some skirt or something and leave" and so we walked in to a dress shop. The whole time Alice was kind of mopey and I felt bad and so I let out a breath.

"Alice why don't we try own wedding dresses for fun" and she smiled wide

"Oh you're brilliant Bella!" and she dragged me to the wedding dress section.

I didn't think shopping with Alice could be so much fun and then I came out in a wedding dress. It was black and puffy. I came out and Alice laughed.

"You look like the bride of Dracula!" and I laughed with her

"Hey I don't think his wife would appreciate it if you compared her to me" and we laughed some more and the workers there just looked at us like we were some weirdoes. Finally after all the dress up I decided on a simple strapless black dress that was right above my knees and matching black high heels.

We walked out to her car and she gave me a ride home.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to our house?"

"Naw it's okay"

"But it will be fun come on pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeee!!" and she kept on begging until it got so annoying

"Fine! Just let me leave my bags"

"Okay!". I walked into my house and dropped off my bags and walked out again.

"C'mon Bella you walk so dam slow" and I smiled a little and started walking in slow-motion and Alice groaned

"C'mon Bella" I laughed and walked normal again and the minute I sat in the car she speed off.

As we neared the house I started shaking and Alice noticed and she giggled.

"He's not there"

"Who?"

"Edward he went hunting with Rosalie and Carisle"

"Oh". The minute we went inside Emmitt greeted me with a bear hug.

"Emmitt you don't want to kill her" Jasper joked and Emmitt put me down.

"So what brings you around here?"

"Me!" Alice answered proudly.

"Yeah yeah" I said as I pushed Alice playfully and she whined

"Hey!" and she was going to hit me and I moved out the way and she hit Emmitt and then Emmitt tried to hit her back but then Jasper stopped him and then Alice got mad at him for fighting her battles. She was going to push him and when she did he bumped in to me and I pushed him and it was a full on war.

I was running up the stairs when Emmitt pushed me down and I rolled down the stairs and into Alice.

"Hey that's not fair!" Alice screamed as she ran after Emmitt. I then decided to go out for Jasper. I saw him run out the back yard and I ran after him and then as I reached him I was grabbed by behind.

"What the…."

"Jasper I got her!" Emmitt screamed and Jasper turned around and looked at me evilly

"What are you doing?" and then next thing I knew Jasper was tickling me and I burst out in laughing

"Stttt—ooooo—ppp!" and then Alice came out and got Jasper of me and I got out of Emmitts' grip and as I dashed of I smacked into something hard. I looked up and there Edward stood in front of me and I let out a scream of surprise and then I started breathing heavily and Edward chuckled

"Am I that scary looking?" and I smacked him playfully

"Shut up you hella scared me" and he sighed and then walked around me

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing" Alice answered

"Yeah I could hear someone laughing"

"Oh blame that on Bella" Emmitt said and I just glared at him and Edward looked away

"You have a nice laugh" he said almost in a whisper and if I could blush I would of

"Thanks"

"Don't get too excited" Edward said and I growled

"That's why I hate you" I said as I walked away but stopped when I heard Esme call me.

"Oh Bella it's been a long time" and she hugged me and I stiffened and I pulled away

"Yeah nice to see you" and she looked at my face intently and sighed

"Good you adapted our style of eating"

"Yeah"

"Well let's go inside and talk". The rest of the night was spent by me talking and telling of what I had done since I left. After all that talking I had one thing that stayed in my mind.

"Um I was wondering did you guys….um ever know what happened after I left Forks?"

The Cullen family looked at me as though I had asked something horrible and then Carlisle sighed it.

"Bella Forks is not the same place you left"

"What's different?"

"It's been taken over the Wolf pack"

"What!"

"You see when you left the wolfs blamed our family for your parents deaths and yours"

"What why?"

"The guy who killed your family, his name is Vincent, well he is still some where out there" I nearly collapsed but Edward held me up and this time I didn't push him back in stead I held on to him.

"What I mean what happened when they blamed you?" I asked as I sat down

"Well" Carlisle continued "They wanted to start a war but we decided to leave instead and they decided to take over la Push and Forks so only people who leaved in La Push live there the other people moved away so it's kind of a ghost town"

"I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"Oh why are you sorry you didn't do anything" Esme said kindly

"That's exactly it if I go talk to them maybe they won't be after you maybe…."

"No that's out the question" Edward said

"Why I can do things on my own with out your permission!"

"What you are talking about is a death sentence, those wolfs will kill you before you even open your mouth!"

"Well all I have to do is talk with their leader!"

"Well their leader is the worst he is the one who decided everything anyways you think he will listen to you!"

"Yes! Who is their leader?"

"Jacob" Edward growled and I looked at him wide eyed

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head

"Jake a wolf?" Edward chuckled

"You didn't know your boyfriend was a wolf?"

"He is not my boyfriend! And anyways Jake would never do anything like that"

"Well believe it girl" Rosalie said and I shook my head

"You're wrong Jake would never hurt anyone"

"Stop beating around the bush, you know it's him and he did do all those things!" Edward said almost annoyed

"No!" I finally screamed as I pushed him out my way and I ran home. As I ran away I heard Alice scream at Edward.

"Edward! Stop her!"

"What for she is just being a child" and then they were out of hearing range.

As I neared my house I saw someone. As if my day couldn't get any worse, there in front of the flower shop was the one and only the killer of my parents.

"Well hello again Bella" He said


	7. Chapter 7

I growled at the sound of his voice.

"Touché"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious" He stepped closer to me and caressed my cheek "You" He whispered into my ear and I pushed him back

"All you're getting is a good punch in the face!" and as I extended my hand to punch him he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and smelled me and sighed

"You smell as good as when you were human but this time I don't want to eat you" he said and then chuckled.

"You would make a perfect bride" and kissed my cheek and I got out of his grip and smacked him across the face

"You bastard!" I said as I lunched at him and pinned him to the floor

"I like them feisty" and he growled playfully and I punched him right in the face and then another one and another and then he pushed me off him.

"You bitch!" he said as he spit out the blood in his mouth

"But I thought you loved me" I whined playfully and he laughed

"You sure are a funny one" and we circled each other and then leaped in the air and made a position to kick me and I moved but then he kicked me from behind and I kneeled down and he turned me around and he sat on me and pinned me to the ground with my hands on top of head and I struggled but it was no use he had a good strong grip on me.

"I love that face you make" and with his free hand he touched my stomach and his hand went under my shirt and started going up slowly.

"No….don't" I said and he just laughed it off as he kissed my neck and his hand was getting dangerously close to my chest and then I heard a loud growl. We both looked to see Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Get off her!" Edward yelled and He laughed

"Does this bother you" and he kissed me again and then Edward pushed him off me. Edward and Vincent started fighting and Alice came to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I stood up and fixed my shirt and she helped me dust off

"How did you know to be here?"

"I have visions and I saw this coming"

"Oh yeah I heard about that"

"And I also saw this" and then out of the shadows more vampires came. Vincent got out of Edward grip and went to the other vampires.

"I would like you guys to meet my coven" and he pointed at the vampires in back of him. He snapped his fingers and in a sec they were all over the Cullens. One of them saw me as a target but Vincent put a want on his chest.

"Don't kill her bring her to me alive" and Vincent ran out. The guy started stepping closer to me when Edward stepped in front of me.

"Don't you there touch her!" he screamed and I pushed him. He turned around surprised

"What!"

"Who told you, you had to be my protector!"

"I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Well it happens that I can handle my own battles!"

"Well am here so you might as well let me help you!"

"I can do this I don't need your help"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Y…." The guy coughed

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful and intelligent conversation but I think I have some kidnapping to do" and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and ran off.

"Bella!" Edward screamed and I extended my hand out as though to reach him

"Edward!" I screamed back and Edward started running behind us but then was blocked by two other vampires. Soon they were out of sight.

"Put me down!"

"No way chick"

"I swear that you will pay for this!"

"Whatever babe" and I started kicking and punching him he tried to grab my legs to stop them from moving

"Hey girl if you keep doing it that I will….." and then I was flying through the air and I landed hard on the ground. The guy got up slowly

"What did I tell you stupid girl" and started walking to me when Edward came out.

"What did I say about touching her" He said and the guy just laughed

"Hey man, I don't know what kind of sick and twisted love you might have between each other but figure it out soon because I have no time to be in the middle of this"

"I don't love him!" I spat and he glared at me

"I don't love her either!"

"I hate him!"

"And I hate you!"

"Well I hate you more!"

"I hate you more!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"STOP!" the guy finally said and he growled

"C'mon you too are you going to fight me or each other?" and he smiled evilly at Edward and he lunched himself at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward moved out the way and so the guy was in between us both. The guy turned my way and threw a punch my way and I grabbed his hand and flipped him and twisted his arm behind his back as I pressed him against the ground.

"Look here boy I'm a nice girl so I will let you go but only for you to give your boss a mess age go it" I said as I twisted his arm

"Yes I do"

"Ok so tell him that next time he comes near me I will kill him and I will not hesitate" he nodded

"Got it dude" and he nodded

"Yes" and he ran off. Edward crossed his arms

"Do you think that was a smart idea?"

"Of course it was mine"

"Oh that's so reassuring" and he rolled his eyes and started walking ahead of me and I walked behind him. We walked in silence when he turned around

"Could you walk any slower?" and I glared at him and like when I was with Alice I walked in slow motion and he groaned and came running at me.

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran away from him. He tried to grab me but I moved out of his grip and ran some more when I stopped and turned around Edward slammed in to. We landed hard on the ground. He looked down on me and I looked up to see him and the full moon right behind him. The air blew his hair a little and some of it hit his eyes and with one of my hands I brushed it away and as I was about to move my hand he held it there against his cheek. Finally he let my hand fall and he leaned in and as he neared I closed my eyes and his lips barely touched my lips when we heard something coming and we pulled away. Emmett came out of the tree and looked at me and Edward on the floor.

"Oh here we were all worried about you guys and here you were fucking"

"We were not!" both I and Edward said at the same time

"C'mon love birds" and he ran off and we ran behind him. When we reached were all the Cullens were Esme gave me and Edward huge hugs.

"You guys had me worried!" she said angry

"What took so long?" asked Carlisle and before me and Edward could answer Emmett did

"They were fucking" He stated and Esme gasped and slapped Emmett's shoulder

"Watch your language"

"Ow sorry" Then there was an awkward silence and I finally coughed

"Well shouldn't you guys be going home?"

"Yeah" Carlisle said as he and Esme started walking way and Before Jasper and Alice walked away she winked at me and I looked away as if I didn't see that. Emmett and Rosalie were the last one to leave.

"Well have fun" Emmett joked and he walked away. I turned to Edward

"Well aren't you leaving?"

"Why you can't tell me what to do"

"So this is still my home"

"So I could stay here if I want why you don't go inside"

"Well I can stand here too"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I said as I crossed my arms and we stared at each other.

We stood out there and until the sun started shinning. Why did of all days did the sun decide to shine bright today. I sighed.

"Fine! Let's go inside" I said as I opened the door and he fallowed behind me. He closed the door and we stood at the middle of the flower shop and hesitated a bit before I climbed up the stairs to my home. I sat on the couch while he leaned against the door.

"This sucks" I finally said

"Why?"

"Because am stuck in here with you"

"You are not stuck with me"

"Oh yeah" I said as I walked to the window and I pulled back the curtain and outside the sun was so bright that for sure people would notice us "You want to go out there?"

"Whatever is not like I like it either"

"Hey am not that bad"

"Well the same goes to me"

I sat on the floor and crossed my legs and patted the space in front of me. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed

"What is not like am going to eat you"

"Aren't you a comedian" he said as he sat down in front of me cross legged too.

"Whatever"

"So why am I sitting"

"Because….I don't know but maybe something will pop up"

"Right" he said in disbelieving voice. We sat in silence when I thought of something great to talk about.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Huh"

"You know to eat"

"Oh…um…mountain lion I guess"

"Oh"

"Yours?"

"Oh…um…Deer"

"That satisfies your hunger?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Brown and you?"

"Me too" We went on like that the whole day. Either he would ask me something or I would ask him something. Before we realized it was night time and someone was knocking at my door. I opened the door to see a very wide smiling Emmett and Alice.

"Well what do we have here?" Emmett asked as he walked inside

"I know" Alice continued "Edward and Bella all alone? Hmm" she pretended to think and then Emmett raised his hand and Alice pointed at him

"They were fucking!" Emmett shouted and they both burst out laughing when me and Edward just glared at him. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah Bella we were fucking"

"Oh yeah" I said as I wrapped one of my legs around his hip an he placed his hand on my thigh

"You know I don't think we had enough"

"I agree" and then we turned to Alice and Emmett who looked at us with surprised faces

"You know me and Emmett have some things to do"

"Yeah" Emmett said as they walked out very fast. I put down my leg and me and Edward laughed.

"That got rid of them" I said and we laughed some more. We looked at each other and then next thing I knew me and Edward were kissing and he fell backwards so I was on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

This kiss was different from the first kiss. It was as though it was right. I was going to pull back when Edward pulled me back to his to his lips. As his hands moved from my hips to my back I pulled back and rested my head on his chest.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"I don't know"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

"But I can't help liking you"

"I know what you mean" I sat up and he sat up too.

"Edward…um maybe you should leave"

"Yeah" and he was gone. I sighed and sat up and realized I hadn't hunted in a while and decide to so I could clear my mind for a while.

I was taking down my second deer when I heard the moving of bushes. I stopped drinking him and turned to see Vincent.

"Bella, why all alone?"

"Did you not get my message?"

"Oh that one well here I am, kill me"

"You'll regret you said that" I said as I added a loud growl

"Oh am scared" he said as he pretended to tremble and I stepped forward and launched at him and he moved out the way "You'll have to try harder than that" he joked and I gave him a good kick on the butt that left him kneeling on his knees and I pressed his face to the cold earth and rubbed it.

"Are you scared now?" I asked and he laughed

"You should" and then something sharp hit my shoulder and I saw that it was a dart. I tried to take it off but my eye sight was off and everything seemed to be moving and my hearing was gone. Vincent leaned in to my ear and said loud enough for me to hear

"Are you scared now?" and he put me over his shoulders and I tried to move but my legs and my arms seemed to think other wise. The run seemed to take long and then he stopped and walked in to some big castle. He threw me to a bed and then a woman came in. He kissed me and then walked out. The women said some words to me but I couldn't hear. When she noticed that I couldn't move she undressed me and then she dressed me in a weeding dress. I tried to fight her but it was no use and then she placed my heels on and sat me up. She did my hair and then my make-up. When she was done she walked out and left me alone for hours. Then the same guy who was ordered to kidnap me was there. He carried me bridal style to some doors and then placed me on my feet. He then wrapped and arm around my waist and then he put my arm around his shoulders and then he opened the doors to a big hall. There was nobody there except that girl and Vincent and the guy leading me to him.

As I was nearing I started to be getting some of my senses back.

"N…nnn…ooo" I said weakly and the guy leading me just chuckled and then when we reached Vincent he took a hold of me. I hung weakly at him and then he placed me on a rock bed and took out my right hand and he kneeled down next to it and with his long finger nail cut my wrist and sucked on my blood. I let out a moan and then he pulled away and my cut healed and then he cut his wrist and handed it to me but I refused and he started opening my mouth forcefully and then he turned around. It seemed he was arguing with someone and so I turned were he was turning and there on the other side of the hall stood Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. They all seemed to be arguing and then he picked me up and used me as a shield and then Rosalie stepped forward and Vincent added pressure to his hold and I lead out a whimper and then growled because he made me whimper which earned me another pressure of his hold.

He then started running with me at his side. I swear all of this seemed like a story. I kicked my feet a little and that threw him off balance and fell forward with me too. I tried to get up but that stupid stuff from the dart was still in me so I was a little bit shaky. Vincent picked me up again and screamed some stuff that I couldn't hear. Then out of no where we fell to the floor and Edward stood in between me and Vincent.

They started arguing and I got up weakly and finally found my voice.

"Stop!!!" I screamed and they both looked at me shocked

"Bella, what?" Edward asked

"I can fight my own battles!"

"Look at you!"

"I'm fine!" and I pushed him out my way "I can do this" I looked back to him "Trust me" I said with a smile

"Bella please for once just let me do this"

"Ok if it looks like I'm losing big time then you are allowed to help but if you interfere otherwise then I will hurt"

"Bella"

"Trust me" and I turned back to Vincent

"So my pretty Bella, what could you possibly do to me?"

"Oh this" I said as I ran toward him but I guess I was still slow and he gave me a good kick in the stomach

"Bella please just let your lover fight me"

"He is not my lover!" and I punched him in the face and he looked at me shooked

"You little…." And he sends a punch my way and I easily moved out the way and kicked him on the side

"You were saying" I said with a smile and he growled and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall

"You'll regret that"

"Oh will eye" and hit him with my head and he wobbled back and grabbed his forehead and looked shocked.

"C'mon Vincent I know you can do better than that" and he came at me again and I moved out the way and scratched at his face and he screamed in pain. I whipped his hand back to hit me but I grabbed his hand and twisted and it popped out and his hand just hungs lose and he held it close to him. I then grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against a wall

"You can't do much with one arm" and I bit down hard on his shoulder and ripped. He fell on the floor and I scratched at him until was nothing more than shreds and I gladly burned his remains.

I turned around to see Edward looked amazed and I laughed

"Told you I could do it" and I walked weakly and almost collapsed but Edward held me up "I guess is still have some of that stuff in me"

"Let me carry you" and he picked me up

"Hey!"

"C'mon let me do something"

"Fine" and we walked out to see Emmett and Rosalie burning remains too and they just eyed us curiously

"This is embarrassing" I said and Edward chuckled and when we reached them I decided to congratulate them

"Well thank you guys"

"Well whatever I couldn't have you marry before me" Rosalie said kind of cold but then smiled a little and then turned around and Emmett took one last glance at me and Edward and smiled and walked away.

"Maybe I should take you back to my house"

"No I have bothered your family already"

"Well maybe Carlisle may have something to take that stuff out of your blood stream"

"I guess"

"Yeah" and he placed me on his back "Hold on tight"

"Yeah" and I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his back and we were of to his house. Being with Edward felt so right but all of this was confusing. And god! I looked like a bride running away on her big day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey long time no see. Well I haven't added to any of my stories because I've been a lazy tard LOL well I'm back now so enjoy ******

As we approached the house Alice came rushing at us. She slammed into Edward who made him fall and send me flying backwards. I landed with a loud 'thud' and both Edward and Alice came rushing to me.

"I'm so sorry" Alice said as she held her hand out to me

"Its okay" I said as I took her hand and stood up. The minute I as on my feet she captured me into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried" she said and I rubbed her back a little

"Look" I said as I pulled away and turned around in a circle "See I'm fine" and she sighed and then took my hand.

"C'mon Carisle is waiting" she said as she pulled me along and I looked back at Edward who followed us in silence. Something was wrong with him but I couldn't put my finger own.

"Bella" Esme sang cheerfully as she hugged me tightly and lead me to the sofa sitting me in between her and Carlisle.

"Bella maybe you would like to go into my office for this" Carlisle asked

"Why?"

"Because well I doubt that you'll like to have a check up in front of everybody"

"Oh" I said as I got up and Carlisle followed my lead.

We stepped into his office and he laid me down on his desk and coughed a little.

"I'll have to check where you got ummm"

"Yeah" I said as I stayed still and Carlisle checked me over.

"We'll I see that you're okay now so there is nothing for me to do"

"Thanks" I said and started walking out put Carlisle stopped me

"Bella I would like to talk to you about something important"

"About?"

"Edward"

We sat down and he talked to me seriously.

"Bella I think that it is obvious that Edward really likes you and you like him"

"Ummm"

"Let me finish" He said "Well Edward isn't your typical man you see Edward is a really private person so for him to open up to love is a big thing"

"Well ac…"

"Hold on" He said as I sighed "You see you and Edward are in denial and if you guys are going to be childish and not express your feelings for each other than I would like it if you would stay away from him"

"But….."

"I know you may like him but think about what this is doing to him and you"

"Carlisle!!" I screamed and he stopped and I laughed "Finally, Carlisle I love your son I really do and I will tell him that but if you let me go"

"Oh sorry Bella I just……."

"I know you were just being a worried parent"

"Yes"

"Well" I said as I stood up "I'll go do that now"

"Yes" he said and I walked out.

I walked down stairs and Rosalie was there at the bottom and she sighed when she saw me coming.

"He's not here" she stated

"Where is he?"

"I don't know but I know he's not there and I could tell you were looking for him"

"Oh" I said quietly and then Alice came running down and practically slammed in to me.

"Bella stop him!" she said urgently

"What?! Who?!"

"Edward he just went to catch the last plane out of here"

"What!"

"Hurry"

"But I don't have a ca…."

"Here" Rosalie said as she threw me some keys "You better bring him back because like in hell I would let him miss my wedding and besides he's Emmett's best man" she said and I ran out quickly basically driving against time.


	11. Chapter 11

Time seemed to be against me as I raced down the quite streets. The airport seemed to be so far away maybe it would have been better if I would have ran. What if he already left? Where would he go? What would I do? Dam it all this negative thinking was getting me extremely depressed.

The airport came into view and I let out a breath of relief and pressed on the gas. As I neared the entrance I slammed on the brakes but I still went over the curb and almost hit the entrance door. As I got out a security stood in front of me.

"Mam what do you think you're up to"

"Sorry this is an emergency" I said as I moved around him but he blocked me

"I'm afraid I can't let you go unless I hear a good story about this" he said as he pointed at my car behind me. I sighed and looked at him intently in his eyes and smiled seductively and made my voice lower.

"I'm really sorry I promise I won't do it again" I said as he looked at me as in a daze and nodded and I smiled and ran in before the dazzlement passed him. I walked in to the airport and looked around but saw no Edward anywhere. I started panicking when I heard a high pitch giggle that made me twitch.

"Hey cutie" The girl said seductively and I turned to her direction and there on the far right corner stood Edward surrounded by a group of young girls.

"Do you want to play with me" another girl asked him and that was enough. I marched to them as I my shoes made tapping sound and Edward looked at me and he looked surprised. He moved through the young girls and walked to me. We both stopped and we looked at each other and then I raised my hand and 'BAM' I slapped him. He looked at me surprised.

"What the….."

"You were going to leave! To leave! OMG! I swear Edward Cullen that if I didn't love you I would kill you! And……."

"Wait what?" He asked confused "What did you just say?"

"I would kill you" I repeated a little shyly

"No before that"

"Um….If I didn't love you?"

"Yeah that"

"Um….."

"You do?" He asked

"OF course I do what would I be if I just went around kissing guys I didn't even care for?" He opened his mouth and then closed it "I will tell you that would make me a whore! Yes a whore! So of course I love you!" and when I finished he smiled wide and then 'BAM' like that he slammed in to me and kissed me. We both collapsed on the floor and then like in a movie people started clapping. Edward pulled away and looked at me almost embarrassed "Sorry" he said and I smiled

"Don't be" and I pulled him in to another kiss. When we pulled away we just stayed like that when I looked around.

"Um…..maybe we should get up?"

"Yeah" he said as he got up and gave me his hand to help me up.

Then like in que my butt started vibrating and I took out my phone to see Alice calling.

"Hello"

"You did it!"

"Yeah"

"Omg! Let me talk to him"

"Okay" I said as I handed the phone to Edward but he stepped back and shook his head and I laughed

"He won't take the phone"

"Tell him that I will still scream at him when he gets home and not just me but everyone else"

"Okay" I said with a laugh

"So come home fast"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I clicked and laughed at Edward

"UUUUU you in trouble" I said pointing at him as a little child and he rolled his eyes and then he smiled evilly

"You're in trouble" he said as he grabbed me from my waist and lifted me up and then he turned around in circles and then he crushed me against him and he kissed my neck and I giggled.

I had never been any happier than this moment. How I wish we could just stop time and stay like this.


	12. Chapter 12

I finally pulled away and smiled wide.

"You know what time it is?" I asked innocently and he sighed

"Time to go home" he answered and I nodded

"Do we have too?" he whined

"Don't be such a baby" I said as I grabbed his hand pulled him behind me

"If you weren't so stupid this wouldn't have happened" I said and then he pulled his hand away from my grip and he turned me around.

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Yes"

"Who is the one who denied being with me?"

"What!"

"Yeah when that stupid guy said "why don't you let your lover do this" you said "He's not my lover""

"Well you're not!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello isn't like lover is a person you love and sleep with!"

"Yeah but still you didn't have to deny it so harshly"

"I didn't!"

"You practically screamed it at him!"

"That's because I was angry I couldn't help it" He didn't say anything so I sighed

"Let's go I don't think you need anymore screaming at since you're going to get it when you get home"

"Tell me about it" he said almost frustrated

The ride to the house was too quiet but there was nothing I could do about it. I mean it wasn't like I could make him talk.

"So" he finally said when I was coming up the driveway.

"So" I said replying

"I'm going to die" he finally said and we both burst out laughing but it didn't last long because when I parked the car two angry sisters, one angry brother and two worried parents came out the door.

"Edward!" Emmitt screamed as he yanked Edward out the car

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alice screamed

"I know missing my wedding!" Rosalie added and Alice just rolled her eyes at her and turned her attention to Edward

"How dare you run off like that I mean how childish!" she said throwing her arms in the air

"I was so worried" Esme finally said as she moved in-between Alice and Rosalie to hug him.

"I'm fine" he said as he hugged her back and when she pulled away she slapped his arm

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she said and he smiled and nodded a lot.

"Now Edward I think we should have a talk" Carlisle said as he wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders and steered him to the house.

Once they were out of sight Alice giggled.

"That was fun" she said and then smiled evilly "Oh but it's not over" she said as she walked in to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT YEAH I WAS KIND OF GROUNDED OFF THE COMPUTER AND THEN I HAD FINALS AND THEN I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP BUT NOW I AM BACK SO NO NEED TO WORRY ******

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning was wedding day. I got all my stuff and went down to the flower shop and did some hours until around 10 in the morning when I closed. I decided to call Alice to see at what time I should go and fix the flowers on the table and Rosalie's buckeye.

"Bella!" Alice said energetically

"Hey Alice"

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering at what time I should come over and fix things?"

"Come over right now I mean the guys all out you know the groom can't see the bride before the wedding so the guys took out Emmett"

"Okay I'll be there then"

"Oh and bring your stuff so you can dress here okay"

"Sure"

"See you soon"

"Okay bye" and we clicked. I walked up the stairs into my apartment to see Edward standing there in the middle of my living room.

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he walked toward me and caressed my cheek.

"Well you left without saying goodbye yesterday that I had to see you" He said and then kissed me.

"Bella" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah"

"I love you" he said and I kissed him and then he pulled away and said "well don't you have something to say?"

"Well….that's so nice" I said and he looked annoyed

"Bella" he said almost warning me

"What?" I asked innocently and he just shook his head

"Fine" I finally said and I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you" I said

"That's more like it" he said as he kissed me and then he pulled away.

"I have to go you know help out Emmett"

"Okay"

"See you at the wedding?" he asked and I smiled

"Yeah"

"Okay" he said and gave me one last kiss and left.

I walked in to my room and got my things ready and left to the Cullen's home. The minute I arrived Alice welcomed me in.

"Bella!" she said as she hugged me tightly. We walked into the house to see no one there.

"Where's everyone?" I asked

"Esme is helping Rosalie out to get her ready" she answered.

"Oh okay well I'll go out to the back and fix the flowers and then I'll bring up the buckeye and then I'll get ready" I said

"Okay then see you in a while" and she walked up the stairs.

I walked out to the big backyard. There were a lot of tables I mean a lot. How many people did she invite? I took out the flowers and placed them on all the tables and the biggest ones on the big long family table were all the Cullens would sit at. I walked out to the little stage where the weeding will take place. I stood there for a while when I heard some one come.

"You would make a lovely bride" Esme said as she hugged me

"So how you been" she asked

"Fine and you?"

"Great a little emotional you know but I don't know why this is like her 10th wedding"

"What?" I asked surprised

"Rosalie and Emmett get married every few years"

"Wow"

"I know well anyways so I would like to talk to you about Edward"

"Why?"

"Because he is my only little boy and he has fallen in love once before but I never thought it would happen again but here you an angel sent" she said. Edward was in love before? Should I ask with who no maybe she thinks I know but I want to know maybe Edward will tell me maybe…..

"Bella"

"Huh"

"I've talking to you but it seems your now listening" Esme said

"Oh sorry"

"Well I just want you to treat him right you know"

"Yeah I love him too"

"Okay" she said as she hugged me "Well we should get ready" Esme added as we walked into the house with only a couple of hours left for us to get ready. I put on my black strapless dress and the high heels and let down my hair and put on some light make up.

"Bella you look wow" Alice said and I just smiled. Alice was wearing a nice pink brides maid dress.

"You look nice"

"Thanks well let's go and welcome our guest" and then the door bell rang with the first guest arriving.

"This is going to be fun" Alice said as the guest started pouring in. Don't take me wrong I was excited but all I could think of at this moment was who was Edward in love with once? Was he really over her? Was I just a replacement? I can't deny Edward's love but I need to know I need to talk to him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Everyone settle down now" Esme said as the song played. Everyone looked at the entrance as Alice and Jasper walked out arm in arm. Edward then walked out with a woman. I know I should not be jealous she is just a family friend but arg. Then finally the bride and groom walked out. Everyone gasped at the sight of Rosalie. Of course she was gorgeous. The ceremony went on as any wedding ceremony.

I sat there at the table awkwardly as everyone at my table talked with each other. Then as I saw Edward make his way to me, he was stopped by a group of women and Edward being his usual gentleman self stood there and chat. I sighed and stood up to leave when Alice stopped me.

"Don't leave yet" she begged

"Alice I'm tired" I said and she just raised an eyebrow

"C'mon dance with me" she said as she pulled me to the dance floor. She started dancing and I just stood there while she danced around me. "C'mon" Alice said as she kept on bumping into me making me dance and I finally I gave in. As it was getting hot and crazy some one grabbed me from behind and started swaying with me and I turned around to see that it was some random guy.

"Hey" I said as I tried to push away but he held me back

"Hey" I said again and this time I was pulled from his grip by Edward.

"I think she doesn't want to dance with you" Edward said and the guy just walked away.

"Hey" he said as he wrapped one arm around my waist and spun me around.

"You look so gorgeous" He said as he kissed me lightly on my lips and I smiled

"Well you look stunning" is said giving him a kiss. Our kiss then started to deepened when we heard a loud cough. Both me and Edward pulled away to see a smiling Esme and Carlisle.

"You look happy" Esme said and if she could she could be tearing.

"Well Bella can I have a Dance" Carlisle said extending his hand to me and I took. Esme and Edward then danced too.

"Bella" Carlisle said

"Yeah"

"I just want to thank you for making Edward happy"

"There is no need he is the one making me happy"

"You both make each other happy and that's what matter okay don't ever think otherwise" He said and all I did was smile. I couldn't help it but it sounded like he needed me to understand that I and Edward were good for each other like something might make me think otherwise? The music then stopped abruptly and Alice voice was heard.

"Okay girls get in place of the stage where Rosalie will throw her buckeye" she said as she herself made her way there.

"Go" Carlisle said and I made my way there.

"One….Two….Three" Rosalie said as she threw the buckeye in the air. All the girls jumped up but the buckeye passed them and I jumped to get the buckeye. As my fingers brushed up against it, it was taken by another hand. I turned to the girl next to me. She stood taller than me. She had long black hair and her face was very sharp. Her eyes were the color of green and her red big lips smiled wide as she looked down at the buckeye. She wore a long red dress and very shiny bracelet and matching necklace and earrings.

"Raven" I turned to Edward whisper. Edward looked at this Raven with surprised eyes but there was another thing there _happiness_? Omg! This must be……Edward's first love.

Raven then turned to Edward.

"Well hello Edward" She said as she made her way to him.

"Raven" He said and she stood to close to him and the buckeye in-between each other. They then looked into each other eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out.

"Bella!" I heard Alice voice scream but I was long gone

Okay this is the end of this story but I will make the other part of this story as the sequel so yea hope u like this one so yea.


	15. AN: Sequel

**Authors Note:**

**Okay i would like to tell you that the sequel to this story is up now. It is titled Me or Her? **

**So what are you waiting for?? Go and ready!! LOL **


End file.
